spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SplangleBorg The Funko Pop SpongeBob Figure (FUNKO POP CREEPYPASTA)
Hello, stranger. I will not say my name. But I want to tell you about an incident that just happened about a week ago. It was a while back on Christmas morning, I jumped out of bed and rushed out to the living room. I wanted to know what I just got for Christmas. My family woke up, and they came out without me waking them up. I looked down, to see a Funko Pop toy resembling SpongeBob SquarePants. That was one of the things I wanted on my list. I opened it up so I can play with it. After breakfast, we opened presents together. After that, I went to my room with my new toy, and tried to think of a name. But the perfect name that came to my mind, I thought it up. I named him; "SplangleBorg." That would be the perfect name for him. After Christmas, it was just a normal day. On 12 AM, I could not even sleep. I decided to get a drink of water, and then go back to bed. When I went to the bathroom, I heard a loud thud in the living room, but thank god it did not wake up my family. I drank the water, got my flashlight, and looked for what fell on the ground. I shined my light behind the couch, but from what I saw from it, it looked like red paint. "How did that paint come from?" I thought to myself. I went into the kitchen. I found nothing in there. But when I turned back, I saw SplangleBorg standing there on the table, looking at me. I jumped and looked in horror, as I stare at SplangleBorg, as he stares back at me. I went to the table, grabbed him, and examined him. His eyes were not black anymore like they used to. They were blood red, as if they were on fire. How did his eyes turn red? It doesn't make any sense! I took him to the bathroom to wash SplangleBorg's eyes off. I turned on the water, and held him under the water. The paint came off. I did not know that paint was washable. But still, I took SplangleBorg back to bed. On 2 AM, he was gone again. How did he disappear from my grasp? I got my flashlight again, as I walked out of my room. As I entered the living room, I felt something cut my leg, and it was extremely hot. I fell down and clutched my leg in pain as I look in front of me. It was SplangleBorg, and he was holding a 2000° cleaver. I tried to get up and run, but he jumped on my calf and burned it. I screamed in agony, but I succeeded to get up. I ran downstairs, but I tripped and fell. I cried out for help, but there was no answer. I lost my consciousness. However, I woke up in a hospital. I saw my family, and my mom and my little brother comforted me. My leg was in a cast, but I spent the rest of the month in that hospital. That is what happened. Run along now, and do whatever you were doing again, and don't forget to spread the word. I hope we will meet again. Eventually... Category:Insert My Username Here's Creepypastas